Question: $\dfrac{5}{2} \div \dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{3}$ is $\dfrac{3}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{5}{2} \div \dfrac{1}{3} = \dfrac{5}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{1}} = \dfrac{5 \times 3}{2 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{1}} = \dfrac{15}{2} $